


Strawberry Kisses

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: Free!
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is sick and Nagisa comes over to cook for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kisses

Rei was sick.

It wasn't as if he'd never been sick before; it was simply the fact that he rarely ever got sick.

Not to mention his parents were on an overnight business trip, so he was left to his own weak devices. He laid on the couch covered in blankets with a tissue box nearby. Loud, rapid knocking interrupted his documentary and shot pain through his head. He grumbled loudly and began to get up when the door opened.

"Rei-chan!" A voice yelled, adding to his headache.

Nagisa appeared at the entryway to the living room and smiled.  "Rei~i, you should be sleeping! Sit down." He commanded, still in an ever-playful tone.

Leaning back, Rei blew his nose for the hundredth time today. "Don' you hab swib practice?" He questioned behind his tissue.

"Practice is already over."

He looked over at the clock. 6:34 pm. Oh. Looks like watching TV and repeatedly dozing off took up more time than he thought.

"Have you even eaten yet?" Rei shook his head and absentmindedly moved Nagisa's hand to his forehead.

His hands were cold and it felt wonderful against his burning skin.

"I haven't been keeping track of time."

He began to get up from his spot on the couch when a hand pushed him back down.

"You're over like 100 degrees! Stay here."

Nagisa kissed his forehead and ran to the kitchen. Rei's stomach dropped when he heard pans clattering. He was not eating leftovers tonight.

* * *

 

After a worryingly long time, Nagisa came out with a tray. The sweet smell of pancakes somehow found its way through his stuffed nose and his stomach growled. He recalled pancakes being the only thing Nagisa could make; or so he said. He placed them in front of Rei and they were pink, bright pink.

“Eh…Nagisa-kun?” Rei said.

“Hmm?” Nagisa murmured, focusing on topping his pancakes with an ungodly amount of whipped cream.

“These are pink.”

“Mhmm; they have chocolate chips.”

“But they’re pink.”

“Strawberry protein powder.”

“I don’t even own that.”

Nagisa slid a packet out of his pocket.

“Gou-chan gives me them. I always have some for emergencies.”

Rei thought about situations that would need an emergency packet of protein powder while Nagisa kept decorating his plate.

“You’re going to get a sugar rush from all those sweets.” Rei commented idly, beginning to cut his pancakes.

Nagisa shrugged and continued to top his pancakes with sprinkles and even more chocolate chips.

“It’s so cute! Rei-chan, look!”      

When Rei turned, he saw Nagisa taking a picture of his plate. The pancakes were so bright, colorful, and sweet that it looked like it belonged in a 12 year old girl’s bedroom. It was actually quite beautiful, in an odd way.

“Rei~i Take a picture with me!” Nagisa leaned over with his phone held high.

“I’m sick! I’ll look horrible in a photo!” Rei exclaimed, dodging the camera and making Nagisa flop on his back behind him.

Nagisa made a noise of protest, but instead took a picture of himself with a bright smile and a peace sign. Rei had the sudden urge to kiss him at that moment, but held back as he’d hate to see the blond this sick.

However, it certainly didn’t bother Nagisa since, when he saw Rei staring, he smacked a kiss on his lips.

"You taste like strawberries."

“That’s not very hygienic.” Rei murmured afterward and ate a bite of his pancakes as Nagisa giggled.

The strawberry flavoring was so over powering, Rei nearly gagged. He was surprised that even with his clogged nose, the pancake was flavorful in his mouth. It was actually pretty good. He dared not say it though, he was _not_ about to give his boyfriend the satisfaction. Especially after his stunt last week; Rei was _still_ finding glitter in his hair. It was arguably _not_ beautiful.

Nagisa absentmindedly switched TV stations until he got to his favorite cartoon and Rei watched it regardless of whether he was finished that documentary or not.

* * *

 

It was long after they finished their pancakes and long after the cartoon was over when Nagisa finally looked at Rei.

Even while sick, Nagisa had insisted they lay together on the couch. The movie Nagisa had turned on was nearly finished and he turned his head to make a comment to Rei. He was met with uneven breathing and a soft snore resulting from Rei’s stuffed nose. His mouth was stretched open by his wrist and his cheek was squished so far far up that his glasses were askew.

Nagisa giggled. _So cute._

He quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture. Looks like he found a new background.

**Author's Note:**

> For all Celsius users: it's like 37.7 degrees.


End file.
